


Gym Slave (Rin X Yukio)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Arm Pits, Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Rin X Yukio - Freeform, Scent Kink, Socks, Yaoi, boy feet, foot job, male feet, soles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Rin and Yukio hit the gym. But it's not a normal gym day: Rin uses Yukio as his sex slave.





	Gym Slave (Rin X Yukio)

Blue Exorcist / Ao No Exorcist

Yaoi / NSFW

Rin X Yukio

Rin and Yukio have planned to go to the gym every two or three days , so they could keep themselves fit even if there weren’t any enemies to defeat.

-Wednesday-

Rin and Yukio came home from school.

“Hey , let’s go train in the gym for like an hour!“ Rin asked his brother.

"Oh sorry Rin , I can’t. I trained yesterday , already. It would be really bad for my muscles if I trained today again.“ Yukio answered with a sad face.

"Wait what?! Are you serious?! Ugh, Yukio you idiot! You know that I fucking hate to go to the gym alone! It’s fucking boring!“ Rin yelled.

"I’m sorry , Rin… it’s just that I had nothing to do yesterday when you fell asleep , so I decided to do go training.“ Yukio said with an ashamed expression.

"Wow do you ever think about the people around you? – Nevermind.“ Rin then just went to his room to pack his things.

On half of his way to his room he suddenly stopped and asked „Wait is it Wednesday today?“ . "Yeah , why?“ Yukio asked.

Rin formed a smirk on his face "On Wednesday we are always the only ones in the gym.“

"Yeah that’s right , because we are the only ones who are allowed to go there on Wednesday since everyone else is still working or participates in some kind of sport course.“ Yukio said.

"Pack your things. You will go with me to the gym.“ Rin said smirking.

"Rin , I already told you I can't…“

"You will! You will keep it interesting…“ Rin said smirking at Yukio.

Yukio blushed and packed his things.

Then the two boys went to the gym and entered the locker room.

Rin and Yukio both just dressed into their gym clothes , without saying anything.

Rin’s sport clothes were a blue t-shirt , black sweat pants and white shoes, while Yukio’s gym clothes were a red shirt , white shorts and red shoes.

Then they entered the hall where all the training setups where standing. As they already knew , they were the only ones there.

"Ok at first I will do a 15 minute cardio driving, as a warming-up.“ Rin said and sat on the bike.

Yukio just sat on the ground next to Rin and watched him riding the bike.

After 15 minutes of driving , Rin got off the cardio bike and brushed the sweat off his forehead using his blue towel.

"Well that’s it with the warm up!“ , Rin said relieved.

"Ok Yukio , the reason why you had to come with me today is because you are going to be my little gym slave for today!“ , he said and gave Yukio his towel and water bottle. „At first you will just carry my things for me.“ Rin ordered.

Yukio obeyed and hold his brother’s things.

Then Rin started to do his training plan. He trained very hard , so he sweated a lot. But that was no problem because his gym slave brought him his towel everytime he needed it.

As the training continued Rin suddenly stopped and said "Okay the next exercise is to strain this two dumbbells on this bench.“

When the two boys approached the bench Rin suddenly kicked off his shoes , exposing his big white socked feet. "Now the fun part starts.“ Rin grinned.

Yukio let out a groan as he saw the musky sport socks on Rin’s feet.

"Sniff my feet while I continue with my workout…“ Rin said as he layed himself down on the bench and started to strain the dumbbells.

Yukio obeyed and got on his knees so he was face to face with his feet. He groaned as he buried his face in the musky soles. Yukio started to sniff every part of his soles and took big whiffs of his toes.

"Fuck yeah…“ Rin groaned in between straining. Yukio blushed heavily and continued to inhale the musky scent.

"Take my socks off and sniff my bare feet!“ Rin ordered then. Yukio moaned and removed his sport socks , exposing his big sweaty feet.

Yukio groaned loudly and took big whiffs of his bare soles and musky toes. He buried his nose in Rin’s toes and sniffed deeply.

He then started to rub his nose all over his soles and groaned "Fuuuuckk…“ as he pressed his face in his feet and inhaled the smell.

"Okay enough!“ Rin said and got up from the bench. "Now I have to do sit ups.“ Rin said and layed on a mat.

"Continue smelling my feet as I do my sit ups.“ Rin ordered smirking. Yukio groaned as he heard that and crawled to Rin’s feet.

He put his face between his feet and took big whiffs. He groaned at musky scent and continued to inhale deeply.

"Puh, that’s it with the sit ups…now for the last exercise…pushups. And I already have an idea for this one! Pull your shorts down and lay on the mat , your butt up.“

Yukio did as his master told him and layed on the mat , waiting for Rin.

Rin pulled his sweat pants down a little bit , exposing his big hard dick. He then got on top of Yukio and without any warning pushed his cock into Yukio’s ass. Both boys groaned out.

Rin then started to do pushups , so his cock fucked Yukio’s asshole.

"Fuck your ass is so tight it gets me every fucking time…“ Rin groaned as he fucked his brother.

Rin then took one of his shoes and his socks and put it Yukio’s face. Yukio groaned at the musk and began to sniff the shoe and socks as he was fucked by the fat cock.

"86…87…88…89…90!!“ Rin groaned loudly and came into Yukio’s tight ass.

"Fuuuuckk that was good!“ Rin groaned. Yukio moaned too and continued to smell Rin’s shoe.

Rin got up and took of his shirt as he said "Well , since you like my musk so much you can smell my armpits too!“

Rin then sat next to a wall and put his arms behind his head , exposing his sweaty armpits.

"Come here!“ Rin smirked.

Yukio obeyed and crawled to Rin. When he finally reached his right pit he groaned as the musky scent filled his nose.

"Fuuuck you like that!“ Rin said smirking.

Yukio blushed at the hot smell and took big whiffs. As he continued to smell his armpit he suddenly felt Rin’s foot pulling his shorts all the way down.

Rin then started to rub his sweaty foot against Yukio’s cock. Yukio panted at the feeling and took even bigger whiffs.

"Do you like my big sweaty foot rubbing your dick?“ Rin asked smirking.

"Oh my god yes!!!“ Yukio groaned out and Rin started to stroke his cock more roughly.

"Ah ah ah ah ah!!!“ Yukio groaned heavily as the manly musk of Rin’s pits and feet filled his senses.

Yukio came all over Rin’s foot and groaned into his armpit.

"Woow look what’ve done! Now you gotta clean your mess up!“

Yukio obeyed and got face to face with Rin’s feet again. The musk filling his nose again. Yukio then started to lick his own cum off Rin’s foot, moaning as he did so.

"Good job.“ Rin smirked as Yukio finally licked off all of the cum. But Yukio continued to lick his foot , moaning at the taste of his sweat.

When he was finished with one foot he buried his face in the other one and inhaled the smell.

Rin even grabbed Yukio’s nose with his toes so he could sniff out all of the musk. Yukio groaned and started to lick it , sucking off the sweat.

"Okay , that’s it!“ Rin said and got up again. He put on his socks and his shoes again and the two boys headed to the locker room.

"Man that was the best work out ever!“ Rin said smirking at Yukio.

"I can only agree…“ Yukio groaned quietly.

 

The End


End file.
